


A Chance Encounter

by Darksidedawn



Category: Good Will Hunting (1997), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The Winchesters would make an impression is all I'm saying, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: There's some strange men at the Harvard bar tonight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Chance Encounter

Will Hunting slid into the booth, ears ringing from the music, and only slightly tipsy. He hears the tail end of Chuckie and Morgan’s conversation, something about Chuckie’s latest conquest, but Morgan turns his attention to the pool table. 

“Look at those guys,” he insists, “I’ve been watching them all night. They must be playin’ drunk, there’s no way they’d be winning like that.”

“Ah, shut up,” says Billy, “you’re just jealous because we kick your ass at pool every time we play.” Lifting his hand, he flags the waitress down and she tops his glass off. “Thank ya, sweetheart.”

Will looks at the two guys Morgan’s talking about. 

One is nearly taller than Chuckie, with floppy hair, and an exasperated look on his face when he tells the other guy that he’s had too much and it’s time to go. The guy actually playing is a couple inches shorter, with a model face that would instantly get him punched if he didn’t also have a couple of scars that went with it. 

Will studies them, if they’re acting drunk then they’re good, and they’re separating rich kids from their cash, so more power to them.

“There’s something weird about them,” Morgan’s still saying, but Chuckie cuts him off. “If you keep talking about them, I’m gonna kick your ass. Just drink your beer.” Morgan grumbles, but complies.

Will finds himself looking at the two guys again. He makes out, “Ah, c’mon, round two?” and grins. These Harvard kids were too proud to ever turn down a challenge, and it seems like they’ve figured that out.

If Will was a different man, he’d buy them drinks, but for now he settles for just watching the show. The kids frown and shake their heads, and the two guys walk away with a big stack of cash, probably what used to be allowance from Mommy and Daddy.

Will is so caught up in watching them that Chuckie has to hit him in the arm. “Hey, man, you gotta crush or something? Maybe I’ll call ‘em over here. You can have your shot at the little one.” 

Will laughs and shakes his head. “Bitch,” he says, but leaves it at that. The two men walk out of the bar, probably a couple thousand dollars richer, and Will downs the rest of his drink. Banishing the two men from his mind, he gets up and offers to pay for round two. 

Billy’s laughter of,” Hell yeah, Hunting,” is all the confirmation he needs, and he heads back to the counter without a second glance at the pool table, or the fact that all the salt packets near it were missing.


End file.
